


Jerza: Breaking the Spell

by Kaycha



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, One Shot, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaycha/pseuds/Kaycha
Summary: So I was talking with a friend and she helped me decided to write this one shot. We both agreed that how Fairy Tail ended left us all wishing for more. It is how I hope events in the latest chapter of Fairy Tail 100 Years Quest turns out. Please, enjoy!





	Jerza: Breaking the Spell

“Jellal! Please snap out of it!” Erza pleaded as she parried his strikes. The last thing she wanted to do was fight Jellal but with him under the White Witch’s influence she didn’t have much choice. The way he was acting wasn’t making it any easier. How was she supposed to fight him while he was in his underwear?!

“Trust me Erza, come to me and you will understand,” Jellal said as he jumped back and held his hand out to her. 

Erza’s cheeks turned the color of her hair at Jellal’s actions. I can’t keep wasting time! I have to find a way to break the White Witch’s hold on him, but how? Erza thought to herself as she charged him.

They locked blades once again and he surprised her when he reached out and gently grabbed her long pony tail. He let some of the crimson strands fall through his fingers as brought them to his lips. “So beautiful,” he muttered as he smiled as her.

Erza’s heart beat wildly in her chest. He made it hard to think straight. “What has gotten into you?” she asked. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” He replied and took a step closer to her. 

Erza panicked and moved away, unsure about what his next move would be. He wasn’t attacking her seriously and she couldn’t deny that she too was holding back. The thought of harming him made her chest hurt. Their relationship had been on the mend since his pardon, but he had such a hard time seeing past his guilt; she didn’t want him to add one more thing to the list. “Jellal, please, I don’t want to do this!” she pleaded, but Jellal just attacked. 

She fought him off, neither one of them gained any ground as their fight dragged on. The whole time Jellal continued to say things that made her blush and her heart race. It made it so hard to think about anything but how she felt about him. Wait! Could that be the answer? Will it be enough? Erza’s heart threatened to break out of her chest as she contemplated a new idea. “There is only one way to find out,” she muttered as she found her resolve. 

Rushing in Erza readied to attack. Jellal took a defensive stance with his blade held in one hand. Erza swung her own sword and caught Jellal’s near the hilt causing him to drop it. Her sword disappeared as she knocked his other hand away. Jellal’s eyes widened when Erza stepped into him. She grabbed his face between her hands and brought his lips to her own. This wasn’t how she imagined their first kiss but god it felt good. She moved one hand into his hair pulling him even closer as she tried to pour all her love for him into one kiss. Just when she thought it wasn’t enough his arms wrapped around her and pressed their bodies together even more. He returned the kiss, slanting his mouth over hers as his tongue asked for entrance. 

Erza parted her lips and he took full advantage. His tongue slid against hers as they battled for control of the kiss. Erza’s body was on fire; her heartbeat wild. It was amazing, the way he tasted, the way he felt against her, it was better than she imagined. 

Too soon he broke the kiss. Both of them panting from lack of oxygen while he rested his forehead against hers. “You freed me,” Jellal said between gasps. “Thank you.” 

“Y-yeah,” Erza stammered as he looked into her eyes. She was pretty sure that she would have collapsed if it wasn’t for his arms around her. 

Jellal reached up with one hand and cupped the side of her face before leaning in a placing a soft kiss on her lips. 

“We need to stop the Witch,” Erza muttered. 

“You’re right,” Jellal said as he pulled away. “Let’s stop her together.” He reached down, grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together. “Once we are finished we can continue where we left off.” He grinned as he kissed her knuckles. 

“I’d like that, but maybe you should find some pants first.”


End file.
